


Private Lessons

by rachel_exe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Swap, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Cuddling & Snuggling, Dry Humping, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Older Eren Yeager, Praise Kink, Top Eren Yeager, Tutoring, Younger Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-26 04:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17135345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachel_exe/pseuds/rachel_exe
Summary: In a desperate attempt to pass the statistics exam, Eren accepts Mikasa's offer to be tutored by her younger cousin.





	1. Part one

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays and merry Christmas, I hope you enjoy this little present from me :)

Eren was sitting on the edge of his chair, legs shaking, and hands held together like a praying mantis when they weren’t messing up his already dishevelled long hair. He was trying to calm his heartbeat by taking deep breaths and telling himself that everything was fine and there was always time to get better. Some of the people in the room with him were having a similar crisis while others were staring at a piece of paper in front of them, a few with contented expressions, the majority in despair.

“Jeager,” a voice called, and Eren’s heart jumped in his chest, the effect of the breathing exercise already vanishing. 

He stood up from his chair and started the short walk to the desk at the end of the room, hands sweaty, and legs heavy as if he was walking through the mud. When he arrived at his destination, he gulped the lump in his throat, and took the piece of paper the person sat at the desk was holding out. He looked at it and in the left corner of the page in red colour there was a single word that for him was like a death sentence: fail. 

Eren groaned and went back to his seat, walking past the next victim of professor Smith. He slumped in his chair, hiding the sheet inside a notebook and turned to his classmate, a girl with dark short hair and a satisfied expression as she looked at the “pass” written on her exam. 

“I failed for the second time in a row,” he complained. “How did you manage to pass, Mikasa?” 

The girl looked at him and at the corner of his exam that was peeking out from his notebook. 

“I have a tutor,” she explained. “He’s good at statistics.” 

“He must be a genius because it’s all rubbish to me.” 

“Do you want to come with me for my next tutoring session?” Mikasa asked, seeing the desperate look on Eren’s face. “It’s free.” 

“What do mean it’s free?” Eren asked suspiciously. 

“I get tutored by my cousin,” Mikasa shrugged. “I’m sure he won’t mind explaining a few things to you.” 

“Your cousin? Isn’t he a freshman in high school?” 

“He’s only one year younger than us, so he’s a senior now,” Mikasa said. “And he’s good at maths and statistics as well, so I always ask him for help.” 

“What was his name again?” Eren asked, furrowing his brows. He knew Mikasa had a cousin, but he had never seen him and the girl seldomly mentioned him. 

“Levi,” Mikasa said. 

“Levi,” Eren repeated under his breath; the name was vaguely familiar. “If you say he won’t mind, then I’m in. I want to pass this nightmare of an exam as soon as possible.” 

“I’m going over this weekend so if you’re free, I’ll pick you up and drive us there. He lives in another town.” 

“That’d be great, thank you,” Eren replied; he would have gone anywhere to find some help. 

When Eren had chosen economics as his university course, he knew there would have been a bit of mathematics and even some statistics, but if he had known it was almost impossible to pass the exam he would have changed his mind without thinking twice. He was a bit slow when it came to those two subjects, but it was the statistics exam that was taking a toll on him, especially because professor Smith insisted on having a little mock exam at the end of every month to see their progress and give them an idea of how the actual exam would be like. Since the beginning of the academic year, Eren had done two mock exams and got a fail on both. It was a good thing the marks didn’t count for the final exam, but they showed him how screwed he was. 

So when Mikasa came to give him a ride to her cousin’s house on the weekend, he was determined to focus and understand at least the first part of the course and maybe something of the last mock exam so that he wouldn’t be too behind. They drove for about twenty minutes before reaching their destination and parking in front of a typical suburban house. Mikasa led the way to the front door and knocked twice before the door was opened. 

When his friend said her cousin was a genius, Eren had pictured an awkward guy with a shy smile, wearing high waisted jeans from the '80s and a shirt tucked into them with his grandad’s sweater on top of it, but when Eren’s eyes landed on the boy in front of him, he realised he had been deadly wrong. Admittedly, Levi was a lot shorter than him but Eren found that even more attracting. A pair of black skinny jeans and a blue sweater were covering his lean figure and his slick black hair was styled in an undercut that perfectly framed his sharp features. When his eyes paused on him, Eren noticed they were of a blue, almost grey colour, and cut right through him. That Eren was stunned by the vision would be an understatement. 

“Hi,” Mikasa said, disrupting Eren from his thoughts. “Levi, this is Eren. Eren, this is Levi.” 

“Hi, nice to meet you,” Eren said with his biggest smile, but Levi replied only with a curt nod and then turned around, heading inside the house. 

Eren’s smile fell from his lips and he frowned, borderline offended by the cold treatment. 

“Don’t worry, he’s always like that with strangers,” Mikasa tried to reassure him as they entered the house. “Take off your shoes or Levi will kill you.” 

Eren did as he was told and then followed Mikasa through the house. She led him to the kitchen, where Levi was organising some books and notebooks on the big table in the middle of the room. 

“Do we start from where we left off or do you want me to repeat some of the old stuff as well?” he asked, looking at Mikasa. 

“It’s better if you repeat what we studied last time as well,” she replied. “Eren’s a bit behind.” 

Levi’s gaze fell on Eren for a brief moment and then Levi nodded before taking a seat at the head of the table. Mikasa sat next to him and Eren beside her with his notebook in front of him. Despite Levi’s hostility, he was still determined to get things done. 

“We’ll start from the basics,” Levi said, opening a book. 

Eren nodded and looked at what Levi was showing them in the book. It was a graph of some sorts, but Eren’s mind wasn’t registering what Levi was saying, instead it focused on Levi’s slim fingers. They were so elegant and slender, the fingernails cut short but weren’t chipped or eaten like Eren’s. The way they moved through the page was enchanting and all Eren could think about were those delicate fingers that danced in front of him to the sound of its owner’s soothing voice. 

“Eren?” a voice called him as someone lightly shook his shoulder. 

“Yes?” Eren said, snapping his eyes from Levi’s fingers to Mikasa’s face. 

“Did you get it?” Mikasa said. 

“Did I get what?” 

“What Levi just explained.” 

“Ehm,” Eren said. He hadn’t heard a single thing for the past few minutes. 

Levi looked at him with an irritated expression and clicked his tongue when Eren didn’t say anything to justify himself. 

“I’m not going to repeat myself,” he said in a dry tone. “Mikasa can explain it to you later.” 

With that, Levi continued his explanation, leaving Eren to feel sorry for himself, and also slightly hurt at Levi’s blunt manners. 

They studied for most of the afternoon and Eren tried his best to follow and understand what Levi was saying, but in his head, it all got mixed up together and even the things he thought he had understood in class managed to confuse him. It also didn’t help that, despite his hurt pride, he couldn’t take his eyes off of Levi for too long. From his fingers, Eren’s attention had moved upwards to his mouth and followed how it moved when Levi talked and how his straight teeth would sometimes appear behind his plump lips. Eren’s gaze moved to his eyes and long eyelashes that fluttered every time Levi blinked, shadowing his cheekbones when he looked downwards or caressing his brow when he lifted his eyes to glare at Eren. 

“Is he okay?” Levi said to Mikasa after Eren had tested his patience for far too long. 

“Maybe it’s better if we take a break,” Mikasa replied, looking at Eren with a scornful glare. 

“Good idea,” Levi said, standing up. “I’m going to the bathroom.” 

Mikasa waited until he was outside the room before turning to Eren. “What’s wrong with you?” she said. 

“You didn’t tell me your cousin was this attractive,” Eren whispered, looking in the direction of the door. 

“Because we’re here to study, not to find you a boyfriend.” 

“Can’t I do both?” 

Mikasa hit him on the head with her notebook. “No,” she said. “And try to be less of a creep when he comes back.” 

Eren massaged his head where Mikasa had hit him, looking mildly hurt, but promised her he wouldn’t stare for the rest of their stay. 

That proved quite unsuccessful and Eren caught himself staring too many times, but he had to look at Levi when he talked, right? At least, that’s what he told himself. By the end of the tutoring session, Eren was as confused about statistics as he was before, but he had learned every feature of Levi’s face, every mole and beauty mark, so in the end he deemed it a successful afternoon. 

Mikasa went to his cousin’s house twice a week and Eren managed to get invited every time. It was true that he was behind with his study and because of this he couldn’t properly follow the lectures, but it was also true that he could have simply asked Mikasa to show him her notes and explain what he didn’t understand, but going to Levi’s made Eren all the more eager to study. 

After the first awkward tutoring session, Eren did his best to behave like a normal human being and didn’t stare at Levi as much. His eyes still occasionally fell on Levi, totally by accident, but at least he followed what the younger boy was saying. 

They barely exchanged words and Levi addressed Mikasa most of the time which made Eren feel all the more unwanted. Still, there were rare glances that Levi threw at him and that weren’t as hostile as his usual ones or a gentler tone in his voice when he asked if he had understood and Eren hung onto that to find the courage to get back to his house every time. 

It was a Thursday afternoon, and Eren had just finished his lessons for the day and was walking home with Mikasa. They were neighbours and lived close to the university, so when their schedules matched, they would often go home together. They had just finished their statistics lecture and Eren had surprisingly managed to understand part of it, all thanks to Levi’s tutoring. 

“I’m starting to get into statistics now that I can understand what the professor’s talking about,” he said as they were walking. 

“I’m happy for you,” Mikasa smiled. 

“Do you know what we’re studying this weekend? I still don’t get how to make a graph and I’d like to go over it once more.” 

“I forgot to tell you that this weekend I’m busy, so we won’t go to Levi’s,” Mikasa said with an apologetic tone in her voice. 

“What?” Eren retorted, disappointed. “Can’t you ask Levi if I can go anyway? I’m just starting to understand things and the next mock exam is in less than two weeks.” 

Mikasa narrowed her eyes. “Are you sure you don’t have an ulterior motive to go to Levi’s?” she asked. 

“Why would I?” Eren said, rolling his eyes, trying to hide his lie to Mikasa. 

Mikasa looked at him suspiciously but replied, “Fine, I’ll text him and I’ll let you know.” 

“Thanks.” 

Eren impatiently waited for Mikasa’s message all evening and when she finally texted him saying that Levi didn’t mind him going alone, he exulted, and not only because he could study. Levi had caught his eye from the moment he had opened the door and let Eren into his house. He was beautiful and everything about him drove Eren crazy, but he was also smart and the way he talked about the most boring subject in the world had Eren enthralled. Normally, Eren wasn’t one to pursue lost causes when it came to relationships and he was never pushy when someone clearly didn’t want anything to do with him, but he didn’t think that it was the case with Levi. There were gazes and small gestures that told Eren Levi wasn’t as uninterested as his bluntness showed, so he wanted to test the waters that weekend and see if his suppositions were right. 

With that reason in mind, Eren bought a box of chocolates on his way to Levi’s as a way to thank him for his time and as an attempt to woo him. He had even dressed in his favourite outfit, a pair of dark jeans and a shirt with black and white stripes and tied his hair into a messy bun. 

He pulled up in front of Levi’s house and took a deep breath before getting off his car, backpack and box of chocolates in his hands. He walked to Levi’s door and knocked on it, shifting on his feet as he waited for it to open. When Levi appeared in front of him, Eren’s heart jumped in his chest and he couldn’t form any words, so he just shoved the box with the chocolates in Levi’s hands. 

“For you,” he muttered. 

Levi looked at the box without taking it and then at Eren. “I don’t like chocolate.” 

“What?” Eren replied as his brain slowly started to function again. “Who doesn’t like chocolate?” 

“I don’t,” Levi said with a glare. 

The “asshole” was implied. 

“Okay, what do you like then?” Eren asked, trying not to be too disappointed for his failure. 

“Cleanness,” Levi simply replied. 

Eren blinked a couple of times before replying. “Okay,” he said. “I’ll get you a new detergent next time.” 

“Make it lavender scented,” Levi retorted, and his eyes weren’t glaring this time. 

“Deal,” Eren smiled. 

Levi’s lips imperceptibly curved upwards for half a second before he turned around to let Eren in, but the gesture didn’t go unnoticed and Eren grinned for the small victory. He made his way inside, making sure to remove his shoes before following Levi in the kitchen. 

“What do you want to study today?” Levi asked as they sat down. 

“How to make a graph from the collected data,” Eren replied, sitting next to him. 

“That’s pretty easy,” Levi commented but there was no sneering tone in his voice. 

He opened the usual textbook and flipped through the pages until he found what he wanted before starting to explain. Eren listened closely to the explanation, partly because he really needed to understand the basics of statistics, but partly because he wanted to show Levi he wasn’t a total idiot. The boy seemed less hostile than usual and Eren didn’t want to ruin the mood by being creepy and inappropriate, so he kept the staring at the minimum and completely devoted himself to the task at hand. 

They worked fluently for a few hours, going over the theory before doing some practical exercises that Eren managed to finish in a reasonable time. It was a sort of miracle for him, considering he got all the graphs wrong during the mock exam, and because of this he was in a particularly good mood when they finally took a break. 

“I feel like a genius,” Eren said, slumping in the chair. 

Levi rolled his eyes. “You still have a long way to go before calling yourself that.” 

“What do you mean? You don’t think I’m a genius?” Eren said, frowning. 

“No, I still think you’re an idiot.” 

Eren pouted, pretending to be hurt. “Don’t be mean.” 

“Shut up,” Levi said, rolling his eyes again. 

Eren chuckled and stood up from the chair, stretching his back after sitting down for too long. 

“Do you want something to eat or drink?” Levi asked, standing up as well. 

“What are you having?” 

“A cup of peppermint tea,” Levi replied, opening a cupboard with a wide selection of teas. 

“I’ll have one too, thank you,” Eren smiled. 

Levi nodded and filled the kettle with some water before taking two mugs. Eren went near him, leaning on the furniture as he watched Levi put two teabags inside the mugs. 

“Are you often alone at home?” he asked. 

“My mom works all day,” Levi replied. 

“Perfect opportunity to invite your girlfriend over,” Eren casually said, hoping Levi’s reply would contradict the statement. 

“I don’t have one,” Levi answered, glancing at him. “And it would be a boyfriend.” 

Eren nodded, on his face a mask of indifference, while on the inside he rejoiced that the odds were in his favour. 

“What about you?” Levi asked. “Don’t you have anything better to do than study on a Saturday afternoon?” 

“Not really,” Eren shrugged. “Mikasa’s out and my other friends aren’t in town, plus I like the company here,” he grinned. 

Levi averted his gaze, checking the kettle in front of him, but Eren could swear he saw the tiniest of smiles on his lips. 

“When is the next mock exam?” Levi asked. 

“In about two weeks,” Eren replied, not commenting on the change of topic. 

“How far behind are you?” 

“Hey, I’m not that behind.” 

“You didn’t even know how to make a graph,” Levi said with a mocking grin. 

“Now I know, so that’s one thing off the list of things I need to study.” 

“I’ll do my best to help you, but I’m not Jesus, so don’t expect a miracle.” 

“There’s still over a month before the actual exam, so I have a bit more time to go over what I don’t understand now,” Eren said. “If you’re willing to help me, that is.” 

Levi shrugged. “Sure, I’m not behind with my classes.” 

“Thanks, I’ll make sure to repay you,” Eren smiled. 

Levi raised his eyebrows but before he could say anything the water started to boil, and he removed the kettle from the stove, pouring some water in both mugs and setting them on the kitchen table. They both sat again, exchanging a few words while waiting for the tea to cool down. The more they talked, the more Levi seemed to open up and relaxed around Eren. The barrier that he had created was sliding down and Eren started to make his way past it. 

Halfway through their tea, they went back to studying and the atmosphere was now so relaxed and cosy that Eren barely noticed the hours passing by. Before he noticed it, the sun was setting, and it was time for him to leave. For the first time in his life, he was sad he had to stop studying because it meant leaving Levi’s house and the company of its inmate. He was positively crushing on him now, harder than it had ever happened before. During the afternoon he had discovered many new sides of Levi’s personality and had fallen in love with all of them. 

After that time, Eren visited Levi’s house twice a week, sometimes with Mikasa, sometimes alone, all that mattered to him was to see Levi. The boy had majorly changed his behaviour towards him and his snarky comments sounded more like flirting than actual insults so much so that Mikasa often had to scold them. 

The days before the mock exam quickly went by and before Eren could realise it, he was sat at the desk, a piece of paper in front of him and ten thousand butterflies flying in his stomach. He had managed to go through the whole programme with Levi but there were still some things he didn’t understand and those were the ones that scared him the most. He took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves, and looked at the questions. He rapidly skimmed through all of them and a sparkle of hope lit inside of him as he realised he knew the answer to all of them. All the hours he had spent studying with Levi had paid off and he didn’t leave a single question unanswered. 

When the exam finished Eren felt pretty confident in his answers but still spent the week he had to wait for the results being a bundle of nerves and as he sat in the classroom, waiting to be called by the professor, he was more panicky than usual. This was more than a simple “pass” to him. 

“Jeager,” Professor Smith called and Eren stood up, covering the distance between him and the desk in long stokes and almost snatching the piece of paper out of the Professor’s hand. 

His eyes immediately ended on the word in the top left corner: pass. 

“Yes,” Eren exulted, throwing his fist in the air, uncaring of his surroundings. 

Professor Smith smiled at him and Eren went back to his seat next to Mikasa. 

“I passed,” he told her. 

“I figured,” she replied. “Well done.” 

“I can’t wait to tell Levi.” 

“I hope this stops the awkward flirting.” 

“I hope it will only make it worse,” Eren grinned. 

As soon as classes ended Eren ran home, went into his room to pick up a wrapped-up packet and bolted into his car, reassuring his mother that he hadn’t gone crazy but needed to do something of extreme importance. 

He drove down the familiar road with his stomach turned upside down and his heart pounding in his chest. The journey seemed endless and more than once Eren had to wipe his hands on his jeans. It was the afternoon and only when he pulled up in front of Levi’s house, Eren realised that Levi might not be at home. He didn’t know when his classes ended nor if he usually went straight home after school, so when he rang the bell Eren prayed Levi was at home. 

He was and a few seconds later the door opened. Levi was standing in front of him wearing a pair of dark grey sweatpants and a faded sweater that showed he wasn’t expecting guests. 

“What are you doing here?” he asked puzzled. 

“I passed the mock exam,” Eren exclaimed, showing off the paper in his hand. 

A corner of Levi’s mouth quirked up and he grabbed the paper, eyes scanning through it. 

“How could you get this wrong?” he said, indicating one of the exercises. “We went over this hundreds of times.” 

“I don’t know, and I don’t care,” Eren said. “I passed and that’s all that matters.” 

Levi clicked his tongue, but he was still smiling, a rather proud light in his eyes. 

“I bought this for you,” Eren said, holding out the package he had picked up from home. 

“What is it?” Levi replied, eyeing it suspiciously. 

“Open it.” 

Levi took the package and unwrapped it, discarding the paper on the floor and revealing a box with three lavender scented detergents inside. His eyes lit up and he turned the box in his hands with a pleased smile on his lips. 

Eren chuckled, amused by Levi’s genuine expression and relieved by it at the same time. 

“You’re so cute I could kiss you,” he blurted out. 

Before he could take his words back, Levi’s eyes snapped up to his, not disgusted or scared, but curious, and searched Eren’s face for what felt like a life time. 

“You can if you want to,” he finally said with a faint blush on his cheeks. 

“I do,” Eren smiled. 

He closed the small distance between them and cupped Levi’s face, caressing his cheeks with his thumbs before bringing their lips together. The box was still between them and the cold air blowing in through the open door hit Eren’s back, but all Eren could care about in that moment was the feeling of Levi’s soft lips on his own and the warmth of his skin under his fingers. That heat ran through every inch of his body, igniting a fire inside of him that as the kiss progressed took over him. 

His tongue darted out to lick Levi’s bottom lip as his hands went to reach Levi’s waist but bumped into something hard. Eren opened his eyes and laughed at seeing the box of detergents still between them. Levi looked at him confused for a second before he remembered the package in hands and glared at it. 

“For fuck’s sake,” he said but still placed it on the floor with unnecessary care. 

When the box was out of their way, Eren took Levi between his arms once again, leaning in to resume from where they had parted but Levi stopped him. 

“The door it still open,” he said, trying to escape Eren’s embrace to close it. 

Eren glanced behind him and caught a glimpse of Levi’s front yard before he closed the door himself. He barely had the time to turn around that Levi was grabbing his sweater and smashing their lips together again. They picked up from where they had left before with Eren’s tongue probing Levi’s mouth and his hands travelling down Levi’s body to rest around his waist. Levi opened his mouth and Eren swiftly rolled his tongue inside, licking and sucking as he did so. 

The feeling of Levi’s tongue against his made Eren’s heart race faster than it had ever happened and happiness blossomed inside his chest under Levi’s touch. It was tender and passionate at the same time, driving Eren’s mind into space and overtaking all his senses until all he could taste, smell and touch was Levi. 

From his lips, Eren moved down to Levi’s neck, leaving a trial of open-mouthed kisses behind him, wishing in his heart that Levi was having the same thoughts as him. 

“Eren,” Levi panted in his ear, gripping his sweater tighter. 

The sound of his name coming from Levi’s lips was the final blow to his other thoughts and in a desperate need to feel more of Levi, Eren picked him up and in a matter of seconds was laying him on the sofa in the living room, admiring his rosy cheeks and parted lips. He removed his shoes before climbing on top of him and looking in his eyes, he saw the same desire that was firing up in his own. 

Eren groaned and latched himself to Levi’s neck once again, biting and licking until Levi was writhing underneath him. He could feel Levi’s erection pressed against his own and it was driving him insane. Almost at the same time they started to rock their hips, a sudden gasp leaving their mouths at the friction and Eren ground his hips harder, kissing Levi’s parted lips. Levi moaned into his mouth, low and needy, and Eren’s mind was overcome with the need for more. He picked up the pace as their lips separated and rested his forehead on Levi’s, panting together as they bucked their hips in unison. 

Levi’s hands travelled underneath Eren’s sweater and up his back, turning to the front to graze over his nipples which made Eren hiss as a shock of pleasure reached his cock.

“Fuck, Levi,” Eren moaned as his thrusts became more frantic. 

Levi matched his pace and one of his hands went down to his ass to spur him on while the other still played with his nipple as best as he could. Eren kissed him again while he felt a familiar heat coil in his belly. The kiss was messy and sloppy with their mouths often parting as they moaned with pleasure. 

“Levi,” Eren groaned as a warning. 

Levi ground his hips harder and rubbed Eren’s nipple between his fingers, Eren’s name falling from his lips between moans. It was all too much for Eren who came in his pants, crying Levi’s name. Levi followed him immediately and they both laid panting on the sofa on top of each other. 

Levi was the first one to move, gently pushing Eren away as he tried to stand up. Eren slowly moved and looked at the mess in their pants. 

“Well, that escalated quickly,” he said. 

They both burst out laughing and the sound was music to Eren’s ears. 

“I can’t believe I like such an idiot,” Levi said. 

“This idiot likes you back, so it can’t be that bad,” Eren smiled. 

Levi’s cheeks turned red, making Eren’s chest tighten. He moved to hug him, but Levi held a hand out to stop him. 

“We need to wash ourselves first,” he said in a serious tone. 

Eren chuckled and followed Levi to the bathroom where they washed themselves and changed into some clean clothes. They settled on the sofa with Eren holding Levi between his arms and lazily kissing his neck. There was nothing more he could have wanted, it was all so peaceful and relaxing; the feeling of Levi’s hair on his skin, of their fingers laced together, and of the soft skin where he pressed his lips. 

They remained in silence, simply enjoying each other’s presence until Levi spoke, “I don’t think those detergents are payment enough for my tutoring,” he said. 

Eren looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “What else do you need?” 

“I’ll think of something,” Levi replied with a smirk and a mischievous flame in his eyes. 

“I’ll be eager to comply,” Eren said with a grin of his own, placing another kiss on his neck. 


	2. Part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's part two, perfectly timed to wish you all a happy new year, I hope your 2019 will be filled with joy, love and ereri :)  
> Enjoy the smut!

The holidays had come and gone, and Eren was having a mini freak out the day before the exam, painfully aware that this wasn’t going to be a mock exam; there was no “it doesn’t matter if I don’t pass it”, he needed to get a decent grade and put it all behind him. Not really behind him since he had statistics the following year as well, but at least he could take a break from it for a while.

As per usual, he was at Levi’s. With the excuse of the exam he was there pretty often, whether he manged to study or not is a question for another day. They were doing a final revision before doomsday and Eren’s mind was completely blank; he couldn’t remember anything of what he had studied, hell, he could barely spell his name right for how confused his thoughts were. 

“I’m never going to pass this exam,” Eren said, resting his forehead on the table of Levi’s kitchen. “I won’t be able to graduate because I’ll be stuck trying to pass it.” 

“Don’t be so dramatic,” Levi tried to reassure him. “We went over the entire programme multiple times and you always understood and did the exercises correctly.” 

“I can’t remember anything right now,” Eren despaired. “I wasted everyone’s time.” 

“I’m sure you’ll remember everything tomorrow, you’re just panicking because it’s the first proper exam at uni.” 

Eren groaned and turned his head in Levi’s direction, his cheek still on the wooden table. Levi was sitting at the head of the table, a bunch of books and notebooks opened in front of him and a tired expression on his face. He had been helping Eren all day and the exam was evidently taking a toll on him as well. 

Eren raised his head and held Levi’s hand in his, kissing every knuckle before smiling. 

“I’m sorry for stressing you out as well,” he said. 

“It’s fine, I know this exam is important for you.” 

“Thanks,” Eren said, lacing their fingers together. 

“Let’s stop studying for today,” Levi said, standing up. “You can’t focus anymore and I’m tired.” 

“What do you want to do?” Eren asked as Levi came near him. 

“I have a few ideas,” Levi smirked and sat on Eren’s lap, wrapping his hands behind his neck. 

“I think I’m going to like them,” Eren grinned. 

He hugged Levi’s figure as their lips met in a kiss that wiped away all his worries. Every time they kissed, Eren still felt a tingling sensation ran through his whole body that aroused and relaxed him at the same time. Levi’s touch had become so familiar that operated like a soothing balm for his tense muscles and he melted underneath it every single time. 

He hugged Levi closer as they kissed, hands touching wherever they could and lips moving together. Levi nibbled Eren’s bottom lip and rolled his tongue inside his mouth, licking away every thought in Eren’s mind until all Eren could think about was him. His touch, his warmth, his hands in his long hair as Levi explored his mouth. It was all overwhelming his senses and Eren couldn’t help the moan that raised from his throat nor the way his jeans started to get uncomfortable. 

When their lips parted, they were both panting, their mouths hanging open and their lips glistened with saliva. Eren’s hands reached under Levi’s sweater and caressed his hips, occasionally dipping down the hem of his pants as his heart pounded in his chest. 

“Let’s get more comfortable,” Levi panted, and Eren knew he was done studying for the day. 

He was right, and when he got home that evening he was in a too good mood to open a book, so instead he watched a movie, the exam still on his mind but less menacing. Levi’s method of distraction had worked wonderfully, and Eren couldn’t wait for the following day to be over to finally go on a proper date with him. They had gone out a couple of times but most of the time they were locked up in Levi’s kitchen with their heads lowered on books; not exactly Eren’s idea of a decent date. His feelings for the younger boy had reached the point of no return and he wanted to do something special to thank him for his time and patience, regardless of the result. 

So with that in mind, the next morning he approached the college building with the same determination as a boxer approached the ring, ready to kick some ass and win his match against the graphs. Mikasa was already waiting inside the classroom, looking apparently calm but there were dark circles under her eyes and her hair wasn’t as neatly styled as usual. She had joined Eren for his tutoring sessions with Levi pretty often but in the last week she had preferred to study by herself since all her doubts were cleared and, admittedly, Eren’s presence distracted Levi too much. 

“Hi, Mikasa,” Eren said, sitting next to her. “Ready for the exam?” 

“Hi,” she greeted him with a tired smile. “As ready as I can be. You?” 

“I think I’ve got it, but I also don’t think I have.” 

Mikasa smiled at him, and they went over a few things together before Professor Smith entered the classroom and the exam started. When he got the piece of paper with the questions, Eren panicked for a second because he couldn’t recognise any of the things written on it, but after a deep breath, he went over the questions again and realised he knew the answer to most of them. There were still some things he wasn’t sure about, but he first started with what he was sure he knew and let the more troublesome for later. 

The hour of the exam went by all too quickly and he had barely enough time to revise everything once before time was up and Professor Smith was collecting the papers. 

“I’ll let you know the results within a couple of weeks,” the professor said as he walked around the classroom. “I’ll send you an email so make sure to check it frequently and you’re free to come to my office hours to see the exam.” 

Eren gave his exam to the professor with a sense of terror, but also of relief because one way or another he was now free. On the way home he confronted his answers with Mikasa’s and was reassured to know that some of them matched. As he got to his room he immediately texted Levi to let him know how he did and ask him if he wanted to hang out, but he couldn’t since this time he was the one that needed to study. Eren knew Levi had won a scholarship for one of the most prestigious colleges in the country and needed to keep his grades pretty high, so when Levi refused his offer to help him with his studies, he didn’t insist and postponed his plans to a future time. 

The days before the results came out seemed endless and Eren rigorously checked his emails every minute, waiting in trepidation for that one message to arrive. It finally came ten days after the exam and when Eren received the notification, he started to sweat, and his heart stopped beating before picking up faster than before. He fumbled with his phone, finding it hard to unlock it, and then clicked on his email. There it was, “exam results” written in bold characters. Eren gulped before opening it and his eyes immediately landed on his grade: B. 

His eyes widened, and his heart leaped in his chest for the excitement. Never in his wildest dreams had he thought he would get a B. His fingers typed a message to Levi at the speed of light. He wanted to do something to celebrate with him; in the end this mark was as much Levi’s as it was his and without him he would have never passed it. Levi replied soon after as Eren was tying his hair in a messy bun. 

**Levi: Congrats, if you want you can come over to celebrate ;)**

Eren didn’t need to be told twice and he was bolting out of the house in a matter of seconds. He had to go back inside, though, as he had forgotten his shoes, so he put them on in a haste and then jumped in the car, driving to Levi’s still respecting the limits. He didn’t want to die now that he was finally able to see his boyfriend. 

He pulled up in front of Levi’s house, getting out of the car and knocking on the door almost at the same time. Levi opened up a few seconds later, wearing his usual black jeans and grey sweater, and a smirk on his lips. 

“I got a B,” Eren said with a smile from cheek to cheek. 

“I know, you told me,” Levi replied. “Well done.” 

“I wouldn’t have done it without you.” 

Levi’s smirk turned into a smile. “Maybe not,” he said. “Are you coming in?” 

“Yeah,” Eren said and stepped inside, closing the door behind him and removing his shoes. 

Levi was waiting for him to be done with his shoes leaning on the wall with his arms crossed and a smile still on his lips. Eren grinned at him. This was the first time they didn’t have anything else to do, and they could spend the entire afternoon in each other’s arms and that was exactly what Eren wanted to do. It didn’t matter if they didn’t go outside or went on a romantic date, all he wanted was to spend some time with Levi, free from worries and love him like there was no tomorrow. 

Eren moved his shoes to the side with his foot and then closed the distance between the two of them, taking Levi’s face in his hands as the boy detached himself from the wall. 

“What are you planning to do?” Levi asked with a smirk. 

“Repay your kindness.” 

Levi raised his eyebrows for a moment and wrapped his arms around Eren’s waist, bringing their faces closer. 

“Your bill is pretty long,” he said, biting his bottom lip. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll pay all of it,” Eren whispered and brought their lips together. 

Levi gripped the back of his sweater as their mouths searched each other in a mutual need for the other. The kiss remained chaste for a split second and Eren was soon biting and sucking Levi’s bottom lip, a primal need to shower Levi with love surging inside him. He wrapped his arms around Levi’s middle, holding his body close to him as their tongues met inside Levi’s mouth, tangling around each other. 

While they kissed, Eren started to move across the room, occasionally opening his eyes to see where he was going and directing them towards the living room. Levi’s hands were all over him, on his back, in his hair, around his neck, wherever they could reach they would stop and search Eren’s body, mapping his skin and bones. Their mouths were still moving together as neither of them wanted to separate and they had almost made it to the sofa when Levi spoke. 

“In the bedroom,” he panted on Eren’s lips. 

Eren didn’t waste any time and to speed up their journey, he picked Levi up in his arms and headed to his bedroom at the end of the corridor where he had been only once before. As he walked, Levi wrapped his legs around Eren and kissed his neck, grazing his teeth on the skin, biting and sucking. Eren groaned and had to fight the urge to close his eyes and relish in Levi’s kisses until he reached the bedroom. He opened and closed the door in a single motion and then laid Levi on the bed right in front of the door where their mouths found each other again in a sloppy kiss all tongues and saliva. 

Levi broke the kiss and rolled them over, straddling Eren’s waist and pushing his sweater up until he completely removed it. His mouth landed on one of Eren’s nipples, licking it before gently biting it, sending a shock of pleasure through Eren’s body. 

“You’re so beautiful,” he said, kissing Eren’s chest. “So wonderful,” he continued, moving his lips upwards and kissing Eren’s collar bones. Eren whined at the praises, his cock strained inside his jeans and begging to be freed. 

“And smart too,” Levi whispered, reaching Eren’s neck and kissing him up to his ear. “Passing the exam for me,” he crooned, placing a kiss on Eren’s earlobe. “Such a good boy,” he purred. 

Eren moaned, the words spilling from Levi’s lips in such a proud and sensuous way made his cock ache in his jeans and Eren automatically ground his hips on Levi’s ass. Levi sat between his legs, kissing Eren’s lower abdomen with feather light kisses that made shivers run down Eren’s body. 

“You’ve been such a good boy,” Levi continued, unzipping Eren’s jeans. “You deserve a reward, don’t you?” 

“Yes,” Eren breathed out as his cock was finally released, painfully hard and already oozing pre-come. 

Levi’s hand wrapped around it and Eren could have come just from that for how hard he was, but he held back, not wanting to disappoint Levi. He still thrust his hips in Levi’s hand as his lover was lazily stroking him in an excruciatingly slow pace that was driving him insane. More praises were falling from Levi’s mouth as his grip tightened and his movements sped up, both of those actions bringing Eren on the edge of orgasm. 

Levi pulled Eren’s jeans lower, exposing more of his thighs and left kisses so tender and soft, as if he was worshiping Eren’s body, that Eren was overwhelmed by it and came crying Levi’s name, his voice breaking as his mind went blank. 

As he tried to regain his breath, Eren felt the bed dip beside him and Levi wiped his stomach from cum with a bunch of tissues. He turned his head as Levi laid on his side, loving eyes on him. 

“Thanks,” he muttered in a still hoarse voice. 

“For cleaning you or the hand job?” Levi smirked. 

“Both,” Eren smiled. 

He was starting to breathe evenly again, even though his heart was still running a marathon in his chest. 

“I didn’t think I had a praise kink,” he said, turning on the side to face Levi. 

“Did you like it?” Levi asked with a hint of worry in his voice. 

“Fuck yes, I did.” 

Levi’s brows softened. “Well, you have been a very good boy.” 

Eren groaned as the effects of Levi’s praises started to affect him again. “You’re too good to me,” he said. “I love you so much.” 

Levi’s eyes widened in surprise as they had never said it before, but Eren’s words were heartfelt and he didn’t want to deny it, he wanted to tell Levi everything he felt for him and more and if Levi didn’t say those words back it was okay, he was willing to wait a lifetime for him. 

Levi moved closer and placed a hand on Eren’s cheek with a soft smile on his lips and tenderness in his eyes. 

“I love you too,” he said. 

Eren’s face opened up in a wide smile and his chest tightened. All the praises from before and all the Bs he could get in his exams could never compete with those simple yet meaningful words. 

He covered Levi’s lips with his own, kissing his smiling mouth and rolling them over. His jeans were in the way, still lowered around his knees, so he removed them completely, throwing them on the floor and remaining naked as he undressed Levi as well. 

“Now it’s my turn to take care of you,” he grinned while he took off Levi’s underwear. 

Levi bit his bottom lip and turned to the bedside table, producing a bottle of lube and a box of condoms which made Eren’s eyes widen in surprise – and excitement - this time. 

“You’ll need these,” Levi said. 

“How cheesy are we, having sex right after we said “I love you” to each other?” Eren asked but he definitely wasn’t complaining. 

“The cheesiest, now get to work.” 

Eren grinned and took the objects from Levi, placing them on the bed before kissing him. He moved down from Levi’s lips to his neck, shoulders and chest, everywhere his lips could reach he left a trail of kisses behind him which made little sighs and gasps leave Levi’s mouth. For as much as he was eager to have sex with Levi, Eren still wanted to take his time and love every part of Levi’s body as he deserved. 

He trailed down Levi’s stomach, nipping at his hips before kissing down his thighs. Levi’s swollen cock was standing right next to his face, imploring him to do something. The same could be said for Levi’s quick intakes of breath each time Eren moved closer to his cock and for the way he bucked his hips to spur Eren on. 

When Eren finally took him in his mouth, Levi let out a sharp gasp that made Eren grin and keep up his ministrations to hear more. He licked the head, swirling his tongue around it and tasting the bitter pre-come in his mouth, but that didn’t stop him from taking Levi deeper, sucking his way down and enjoying the sounds that were coming from him. His hands were buried in Eren’s hair and each time Eren ran his tongue down his underside, Levi tightened his grip on it, using Eren’s hair as a place to hold onto as his mouth parted to let out breathy moans. 

Eren was already enjoying the results of his actions immensely but he decided to add to the fun and with Levi’s cock still in his mouth, he poured some lube in his hand and prodded Levi’s entrance with one of his fingers. He circled it a few times, giving Levi enough time to understand what was about to happen, and then plunged in, pushing his finger past the ring of muscles that instantly sucked him in. 

Levi writhed underneath his touch, twisting his body and bucking his hips upwards and downwards, as if he wasn’t able to decide which way was more pleasurable. He didn’t get to be confused for much longer as with a final lap, Eren pulled away from his cock, leaving it with a coat of saliva that was soon drying out. 

Levi’s hands fell from his hair and his eyes opened, blown wide with lust, the black taking over the grey. They cut right through Eren, making his cock twitch and his heart throb. He looked so good like that with his eyes piercing through Eren, his cheeks flushed red and his lips parted as Eren kept working him open. 

“I love you so much,” Eren said in a hoarse voice, kissing Levi’s inner thighs. 

Levi groaned and mouthed something that looked a lot like “me too” but no words were coming out from his mouth. Eren kept his lips on Levi’s thighs as he prepared him, adding a second finger and alternating between thrusting in and out and stretching him. He found it difficult to keep his mouth away from Levi and he bit and sucked his thighs, his hips, anywhere he could reach to love Levi with his mouth. 

Eren soon inserted a third finger and kept massaging Levi’s walls, eliciting gasps and moans whenever he grazed his sweet spot. Levi’s cock was leaking pre-come onto his stomach and Eren’s own cock wasn’t doing much better, once again hard at pleasuring Levi as he had been doing so far. 

“Eren,” Levi panted, trying to push his hand away from him. “Enough.” 

Eren stretched him a few more times and then removed his fingers, causing Levi to whine at the loss. He moved up to his mouth, pecking his lips before taking the condom and rolling it on himself under Levi’s gaze. 

“Are you ready?” Eren asked, aligning himself with Levi’s entrance. 

Levi nodded and Eren kissed him again, longer this time while he slowly pushed inside. Levi gasped in his mouth and Eren stopped, surrounded by Levi’s heat as his walls clenched around his cock. It was overwhelming and Eren’s body was overtaken by the need to ram inside of him, but he fought that urge and eased inside guided by Levi’s sounds of pain or pleasure until he was all the way in. 

Eren stopped, heart pounding in his chest and breath uneven as he waited for Levi to relax. He was so tight, his warm walls tensing around him, that Eren already felt close to the edge and had to think about statistics again to calm down. He wasn’t successful, though, as Levi wrapped his arms around his shoulders and shifted his hips slightly, making Eren sunk deeper into him. 

“You feel so good inside me,” Levi moaned in Eren’s ear. 

Eren’s breath hitched in his throat and his hips jerked forward as Levi’s words had the same effect on him as before. Levi moaned at the sudden movement, throwing his head on the pillow and leaving his neck exposed for Eren to kiss while he moved again. He slowly pulled away and thrust back in as his lips travelled upwards to Levi’s jaw. He nipped his skin, making Levi dig his nails in his shoulders but Eren could barely feel the pain as Levi’s heat around him overpowered everything else. 

He continued to thrust inside Levi with careful movements, watching closely how Levi’s face contorted in pleasure and listening to his moans next to his ear. He kissed his lips, pushing his tongue past them as his thrusts got faster. Their teeth clashed, and their tongues met in a mixture of saliva and moans, as Eren’s movements became more frantic, almost desperate. 

Levi moved together with him, clenching his walls around him and holding onto him as if Eren’s shoulders were the only things to keep him grounded to reality. The sound of skin slapping on skin echoed in the room together with the grunts and moans leaving their mouths when their lips parted in an acute need for air. 

“Ah… Eren,” Levi said in a strained voice. “You’re so good, just… ah, for me.” 

Levi’s words fuelled Eren even more, reaching something deep inside him and all he wanted was to hear more praises from him. He angled his thrusts in different directions until he found Levi’s prostate which made the boy underneath him arche his back with his lips open to let out a low moan. Eren continued to pound into that spot as Levi’s ass clenched around him and his hand travelled between them to reach his cock. 

“You fill me up so good,” Levi said, stroking himself. “You’re so wonderful.” 

“Fuck,” Eren hissed as a familiar heat coiled in his belly and his thrusts started to lose their pace. 

He kissed Levi’s neck, licking and biting it as he continued to ram into him, always hitting Levi’s prostate as he was about to tip over the edge. Levi was jerking himself off in rhythm with his thrusts and his brow was contorted in an almost pained expression as he tried to hold on to that pleasure as much as he could. 

“You’ve been so good,” he panted as his hand started to lose its pace. “Come for me, Eren.” 

Those words were the last drop that pushed Eren over the edge and crying out Levi’s name he came, vison blurring as he thrust deep inside him. Levi followed him seconds after, a high pitched moan filling the room as hot come splatted on his and Eren’s chest. 

Eren pulled out from him, discarding the condom and using some tissues to clean both of them before taking Levi in his arms; he was still panting, eyes closed and chest heaving. Eren nuzzled his hair, kissing his nape as he curled up behind him, still high from his orgasm. 

“You’re sticky,” Levi mumbled. 

“Let me rest a bit more,” Eren retorted, tightening his grip on Levi’s body. 

Levi let him but Eren suspected it was because he was still catching his breath as well. After a few minutes they got up and headed to the bathroom where they quickly showered together with a surprisingly little amount of groping and then went back to bed. 

They faced each other, legs tangled and hearts beating close. Eren was mindlessly running his fingers in Levi’s hair, tucking it behind his ear and reaching all the way down to where his undercut ended. He kissed Levi’s forehead, making Levi squirm in his arms. He looked up to him and Eren repeated the gesture which earned him a glare from Levi, but his cheeks were red, and he couldn’t hold his gaze for too long. 

“Are you okay?” Eren asked him, caressing his back. 

“What do you mean?” Levi frowned. 

“I mean your body.” 

“Oh, yes, I’m fine.” 

“Were my services enough payment for your tutoring?” Eren grinned. 

Levi’s mouth quirked up into a smirk. “I’m not sure, you might have to pay me with weekly instalments before being debt-free.” 

Eren’s grin grew wider. “Fine by me.” 

Levi bit his lower lip in a poor attempt to hide his smile. Eren kissed him, the soft touch of his lips relaxing and unsettling him at the same time. They dozed off for the rest of the afternoon, lazily kissing and cuddling until Eren had to leave. He got dressed and gathered his things more slowly than necessary. He still didn’t want to go, but Levi’s mom was about to come home, and he was sure his own mother was wondering where he was. 

“I’m off,” he said while standing in the doorframe, delaying his departure as much as possible. 

Levi stood on his toes and kissed him. “Bye.” 

Eren kissed him again, slowly and tenderly. “Bye, I love you.” 

Levi’s cheeks turned pink as he said, “Me too.” 

Eren brought their lips together once more before leaving, smiling from cheek to cheek. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!  
> [ My Tumblr ](https://rachel--exe.tumblr.com/) :)

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated :)  
> [ My Tumblr ](https://rachel--exe.tumblr.com/)


End file.
